


I Want You to Want Me

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life, sekai are best friends, side!chanbaek, warning for mentions of fried chicken and kim jongin's beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jongin has terrible taste in boyfriends and Sehun is tired of being the one to pick up the pieces.





	I Want You to Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this happened but I got a spike of inspiration for a rock band AU, then sekai somehow just took over everything v( ‘.’ )v   
> I wrote this in like four hours and it's unedited (I'll get around to it sometime today or smth) but I hope you enjoy! Sekai friends-to-lovers is honestly my favorite and I just couldn't resist writing it XD
> 
> ( also a side note, I also plan on writing chenxing and possibly xiuhan and chanbaek in this AU as well so please subscribe to my EXO Rock Band AU if you're interested~ )

The buzzing of his phone on the bedside table wakes Sehun. He has his face pressed into his pillow and lets out a long frustrated groan, highly irritated at being woken up in the middle of the fucking night. When his head lifts up and looks at the clock he feels even more irritated. 3 fucking AM in the morning. Beautiful.

He’s prepared to lay into whoever decided calling at such an ungodly hour was a good idea, but then he notices the name displayed on his phone. 

“Fuck.” He breathes out. There’s usually only one reason Jongin would call him so late rather be sleeping himself and it was never anything to be happy about. Sehun could already feel the dread coiling inside of him as he lifts up his phone and slides the bar to answer the call.

“Jongin what-“ But he’s cut off almost immediately.

The sound of violent sobs steals the words from his throat and his heart clenches painfully in his chest. It doesn’t feel good knowing that he was right.

He remains quiet and keeps the phone pressed to his ear as he lays back in his bed again, back pressed against the black wood headboard. Sehun knows that his words won’t help anything right now, that they would fall on deaf ears. Jongin is never very responsive when he gets this hysterical.

He waits. It hurts so much to hear his best friend cry, but he waits because it’s all he can do.

When it seems Jongin has recovered somewhat, his husky and broken voice whispers almost too softly for Sehun to hear, “He’s gone. He left Sehun.” And it takes all of Sehun’s effort not to tell Jongin ‘I told you this would happen’ no matter how much he wants to say it.

It’s not Jongin’s fault that he falls for assholes. It’s his biggest flaw and it brings Sehun to the point of blind rage sometimes. Jongin is fragile and sweet, Jongin deserves better. Jongin deserves someone who will live him and take care of him. But Sehun knows it will never be him. He’s just the best friend and it’s all he’ll ever be in Jongin’s eyes.

“Do you want to come over?” The words pull out of Sehun’s lips before he even has time to think about it. It’s so automatic for him to take care of Jongin.

“Yea.” Comes a muffled reply.

After they hang up, Sehun gets out of bed and throws on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. He goes out into the kitchen and starts making some tea while he waits for Jongin. The hot chamomile is always stocked in his kitchen, Jongin’s favorite.

The quiet knock on his front door comes fifteen minutes later. Sehun already as both of their tea sitting in mugs on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

He opens the door and shares a brief lock of eyes with his best friend. Jongin looks so beautiful, even with his red puffy eyes and sickly complexion. The small, sad smile that lifts up ever so slightly on Sehun’s lips is what breaks Jongin. He launches himself at Sehun and wraps his arms around his tall friend’s neck, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Sehun can feel hot tears and shaking before he even hears Jongin’s quiet whimpers. His arms wrap reach down to lift up Jongin’s legs and hold them securely while his foot pushes the door shut. He walks over to his beat-up old dark brown couch and sits down slowly, Jongin still pressed firmly against him.

Some part of Sehun is locked away in these moments. He’s learned from years of friendship to cut off that part of himself that loves Jongin more than anything. His pain is pushed aside so he can be strong for Jongin who needs the pillar in his life. His own hurt can wait until Jongin is better again, then he can hide away for a few days and feign busy as he lets loose his own grief. It’s unhealthy and damaging, but Sehun knows that it’s how things are.

His hands rub up and down Jongin’s back in a soothing pattern. It feels dirty to like the feeling of Jongin’s body pressed so tightly to his, to enjoy the way their chests rise and fall together. Sehun feels ashamed of himself for even thinking it.

“He said I’m too childish for him.” Jongin mumbles after what feels like hours.

Sehun tries to keep his face void of any deep emotion, “Then he doesn’t deserve you.”

“I loved him though.” Jongin whispers in a small voice. It seems like he might lapse into tears again, but he takes a few deep breaths in and out. “I really loved him Sehunnie.”

The pain is hot and piercing, but Sehun pushes it away. “You’ll find someone who will love you as much as you love them Jongin,” me “ but Kyungsoo is never going to be that person.”

The quiver of Jongin’s plush lower lip is devastating. His eyes well up again and he lowers them to avoid Sehun’s gaze. “I don’t want anyone else, I just want him.”

He presses his face into Sehun’s shoulder and lets out a choked sob that echo’s in the living room. 

They remain in the living until a little past dawn. Sehun manages to get Jongin to drink some tea and calm down enough to sleep and then carries his best friend into the bedroom. He tucks Jongin carefully into his bed and makes sure he’s covered up and comfortable before closing the bedroom door and going back out into the living room.

He drinks his own tea slowly even though its been cold for a while now. The dead stare of his eyes to the blank TV across from him is chilling, but it’s better than allowing himself to feel. 

Sehun gets up from the couch eventually. He takes the empty mugs into the kitchen and starts to clean them, but he only manages to rinse Jongin’s cup before his heart implodes. It’s a fight to keep his shaking legs from collapsing as he goes for the front door.

The slight creak of it opening makes him cringe, but when Jongin doesn’t come padding out he leaves the apartment. He doesn’t go very far though, just to knock on the door across from his own.

It opens only moments later to reveal a disheveled brunette with sleepy puppy eyes that’s head barely comes up to his chest.

“Oh, Sehun.” The brunette boy mumbles sadly when he gets a look at the other.

Sehun is shaking with a few tears leaking from his eyes against his will. He looks at his neighbor with desperation and pain, so much pain.

A croaked out, “Baekhyun.” Is all he can force out before he finds himself being dragged inside.

Baekhyun is a great friend. He rubs Sehun’s arm and runs fingers through his hair while he tries to get a hold of himself. He doesn’t need any explanation why his neighbor is such a mess, he’s helped him through many bouts of hurt and tears in the past.

The tears stop eventually and he ups only sniffling every so often, which is very lucky because Chanyeol comes padding out of the bedroom only moments later, wondering why Baekhyun isn’t in bed.

He gets one look at Sehun and just sighs with a small nod. He pats Sehun on the head and presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead before he goes back to bed. It’s really sad how much of a pattern this is that Chanyeol doesn’t even ask questions anymore.

“I need to get back before Jongin wakes up.” Sehun rasps as it nears nine in the morning. 

Baekhyun’s hand stops him before he can get up from the couch and levels him with a serious look. “You can’t keep going like this Sehun. You need to either tell him or stay away until you get over him because this is too much.”

Sehun knows that he’s right. He gets this speech every time he turns up at Baekhyun’s door, but this time feels different. Usually he’d just shrug it off and leave, but this morning he can’t just shrug it off. “Yea, I think you’re right.” 

His neighbor shoots him a shocked look, but he doesn’t push it. Baekhyun probably doesn’t think Sehun could go through with it, but he’s tired. He’s tired of pining after someone who doesn’t spare him a glance, of being there every time a new asshole leave Jongin a mess.

He’s not some fucking comfort blanket.

“I’ll talk to you later Baek, thanks.” He sends his friend a small smile and gets up. His insides are twisting and turning but he manages to keep himself together as he goes back across the hall to his own apartment.

He splashes some water on his face and makes sure he looks okay.

 

The next few days are spent trying to help Jongin mend his heart. They hole up in his apartment and watch all manner of comedy and action movies while eating junk food and trying to pretend everything is okay.

Sehun still hasn’t gone back on his decision, but he doesn’t want to tell Jongin while he’s heartbroken and hurting. It wouldn’t be fair to Jongin to just spring his feels on him like that, so he waits. He enjoys his last possible moments with Jongin for a while, preparing himself for things to go south. 

This can’t end well, but Sehun still has to tell him. He doesn’t want to regret never telling Jongin how he feels, even if it ends in rejection. At least that way he’ll know for sure.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are so supportive. He and Jongin have dinner with them almost every night and each of them shoot Sehun a reassuring smile or squeeze his hand when Jongin isn’t looking. He loves them all the more for it.

It’s only when Jongin is back to normal again a few weeks later that he starts planning to tell him. 

He invites Jongin over on a Friday to order fried chicken and play video games. He’s so unbelievably nervous, but Baekhyun tries to soothe him.

“It’ll be fine Sehun!” He says with one his genuine smiles, the kind that drive Chanyeol mad, “And if it’s not, then I’m just a hallway away.”

He gives his friend a thankful smile and feels a little better. “Thank you Baekhyun, I’m not really sure what I would do without you.”

Baekhyun sends him a cheeky look, “Die most likely.” They both laugh even though it’s actually probably true. Baekhyun has been there for him for the past two years, ever since they became neighbors and started dating one of Sehun’s closest friends and bandmate. He owed Sehun anyway for helping him through the drama that happened in the begging of his and the drummer’s relationship.

“Hey, I think your phone is buzzing.” Baekhyun gets up and grabs the vibrating phone from the kitchen counter. He doesn’t even look at who it is before he hands it to Sehun.

“Oh, it's Jongin.” He answers it immediately.

“Hey what’s up?” He asks into the phone.

“Hey Hunnie,” Jongin’s soothing voice replies, “I need to cancel tonight.”

Sehun’s stomach drops. “Oh, why?” He tries to keep his voice normal.

“I got asked out by this guy in my dance class! He’s so hot Sehunnie!” His friend practically squeals.

His fist clenches around his friend and Baekhyun looks at him with worried eyes.

“That’s great Jongin.” His voice is automatic now.

“You’re not mad right?” Jongin sounds a little worried and it hurts so much. Even when breaking Sehun’s heart, Jongin is still so kind. 

“No Nini, go have fun on your date.” He forces out.

Jongin sounds happy as he chirps, “Thanks Sehun, I love you!”

“Yea, I’ll talk to you later.” Sehun mumbles. Usually he’d reply with a ‘love you too idiot’, but he can’t bring himself to say it right now.

He and Jongin exchange goodbyes and then the line goes dead.

Tense silence sits in the air for only a few minutes before Sehun curls both of his hands into fists and slams one down on the table. Baekhyun jumps in surprise.

“Sehun -!” He squeaks, but it dies in his throat as the tall boy’s head falls down on his arms on the table, body shaking.

“I can’t take-take it.” He gasps between almost silent sobs.

Baekhyun pulls his chair close and wraps his arms around his friend. “You need to tell him Sehun.”

“No I don’t.” He chokes out, tears flowing down his cheeks as he lifts his head to look at Baekhyun. “He’ll never love me as anything more than a best friend and I need to just accept that.”

“Then you need to move on.” Baekhyun says sadly. 

 

The next time Jongin texts him to hang out, Sehun just tells him that he’s busy. He does it again two days later too. It becomes his excuse. 

Sorry, but I have a paper due and I really need to work on it. Or I have plans already, sorry.

The only time he even needs to see Jongin at all is band practice. They only practice three times a week because it’s nearing the end of the semester and he, Jongin, and Chanyeol are all in college. Jongdae and Minseok have their own jobs to keep them busy anyway so it doesn’t leave a lot of time in between. 

Sehun shows up to practice at Jongdae and Minseok’s house an hour late. He almost didn’t come at all, but he knew that Jongdae would chew him out for it later. It took all of his willpower to keep from falling to pieces the moment he saw Jongin. 

His friend looked good, back to his normal cheeky self with his beautiful smiles and childlike behavior. 

He gets a small lecture from Jongdae about punctuality but he mostly just tunes it out and sets up his guitar. 

The practice goes pretty smoothly after that and Sehun doesn’t hang around after like they usually do. He lies easily about having some school work to finish and the disappointed look that Jongin sends him is almost too much to bear.

The next two practices after are also fine. Sehun shows up exactly on time so Jongin doesn’t have time to talk to him or ask why he’s been so busy lately and then leaves the second they're gone. His school work excuse feels lame and he can tell that Jongin doesn’t buy it one hundred percent, but it’s all he can do.

He doesn’t get off so easy though that Saturday. Their band does decently as far as booking goes so they almost always have a gig on Saturday nights. This weekend it’s at El Dorado, the nightclub that Baekhyun bartends at. 

They perform here often, especially since the co-owner Yixing has the hots for Jongdae and the other co-owner, Junmyeon, is old friends with Minseok. Typically it’s a pretty smooth and easy gig and they all end up having some fun in the club after they perform, but tonight there’s a tense atmosphere in the air.

Sehun shows up only a couple of minutes before their call time looking like something out of a punk magazine with his black ripped up jeans and sheer metallic sleeveless shirt and black-rimmed eyes, his hair that looks like he just got done having sex rather than sleeping.

Jongdae, Minseok, and Chanyeol all match with their own variations of sexy punk clothing. Minseok doesn’t even have a shirt under his dark velvet purple rest and it shows off his drool-worthy abs.

“Where the hell is Jongin?” Jongdae clips in annoyance. He hates tardiness, especially on show nights. He shifts a look at Sehun and he shrugs.

“I don’t know.” He says defensively.

Jongdae looks a little surprised and lets out a snort. “Please, you always know where he is, you two are practically joined at the hip.”

The comment stings a little but Sehun doesn’t blame Jongdae. It's not like he knows that Sehun is currently trying to get over his unrequited love for his best friend.

The boy himself doesn’t show up until right before it’s time for them to go on and Jongdae is pissed. 

Jongin isn’t his normal happy self either. He looks like he’s been crying and he looks at Sehun with helpless eyes right before they go on stage. 

Sehun has to force himself to smile and keep his posture at ease and relaxed. He knows that Jongin probably got hurt again and it lights a white-hot rage inside of him. He plays just a little harder than he should and avoids looking at Jongin the entire hour that they’re on stage. 

To his credit, Jongin is also pretty good at playing pretend. He looks like the definition of a sex god with his skin-tight leather jeans and red leather jacket over a sheer black shirt. He gives the crowd exactly what they want with his seductive gaze and lazy smirks. He’s way too good at pretending, but Sehun knows that he’s a mess on the inside.

“Thank you everyone!” Jongdae yells into the mic right before they exit backstage. Their all sweaty and tired, but the adrenaline from performing keeps them wired and awake.

Sehun is ready to get blackout drunk. He starts walking with Chanyeol and Minseok to go onto the main floor and get some drinks at the bar, but a hand on his wrist stops him.

“Sehun” That beautifully broken voice whispers and it tears him apart inside.

He pulls his wrist out of Jongin’s grasp a little too hard and shakes his head. “Not right now Jongin.” His voice is cold as ice.

Jongin flinches a little from the harsh tone and looks at Sehun with those warm brown eyes that he has to avoid at all costs to keep from crumbling and apologizing. He’s not a crutch anymore and he can’t allow himself to be one ever again.

“W-What? But Sehun I need you.” He can tell that Jongin is trying really hard not to cry. 

Their bandmates are all watching the exchange from a few steps away with shock written clearly on their faces. Chanyeol only seems mildly surprised, but Sehun assumes that Baekhyun probably told him everything about the past couple of weeks.

“No Jongin,” He lets out a humorless laugh, “What you need is to find yourself someone else to lean on because I’m fucking done. I can’t do it anymore, so just find someone else’s shoulder to cry on for once.” His low voice lashes out and now Jongin really is crying.

Tears flood his eyes, the eyes that Sehun dreams about, and grabs onto Sehun’s arm out of desperation. “S-Sehun what are you saying?” Confusion is clear on his face and Sehun feels like such an asshole. 

The last fragments of his heart splinter into a thousand, a million pieces as he shoves Jongin off of him and looks at his friend with an emotionless expression. 

“I’m saying that I’m tired of loving you Kim Jongin.” The sting of tears burns his eyes but he holds them at bay. “I’m tired of having to watch you get your heart broken over and over and never once even realize that I love you more than any of them ever did. I’m tired and I’m done.”

Jongin seems frozen in a tragic state of shock as Sehun turns around and starts walking towards the back alley door with more confidence than he feels. He pushes the back door open and walks out into the side alley, but the moment he’s out of Jongin’s sight Sehun breaks out into a run. 

His legs are barely holding up but he forces them to move. He runs in the direction of his apartment complex. Tears fly from his face before they even have a chance to fall because he’s running so fast.

Every inch of him is numb by the time he makes it the couple of blocks back home, but he doesn’t slow down. He runs up the stairs to his apartment instead of taking the elevator and doesn’t stop until he’s finally in front of his door.

The moment his feet pause he falls into a heap in front of the door. He has no energy to get back up and unlock his door. Instead he ends up a sobbing mess right there in the hallway, where any one of his neighbors could see him at any given time. He’s lucky though that the hallway remains empty.

He curls up with his knees pressed into his chest as he cries into his arms, hiding his face from view.  
It isn’t until fifteen minutes later when Baekhyun forces him up and leads him into his apartment. He falls asleep just before dawn in Baekhyun’s bed with his friend cuddled up to him and whispering soft, reassuring words. Chanyeol is there too, but he sleeps on the couch to give the two some privacy.

 

The next week is a blur. Sehun spends most of it an empty shell. He sits in his living room and eats takeout while watching movies, but he can’t bring himself to really focus on them. Baekhyun comes by every day for a while to try and cheer him up, but nothing seems to bring Sehun out of his misery.

He only goes to half of his classes that week and half asses a paper that he knows is important to his grade. He can’t really bring himself to care.

On Thursday night he snaps on Chanyeol when he tries to bring up Jongin. He says a couple of very angry and hurtful words, but Baekhyun stops him before he goes too far. Chanyeol doesn’t seem offended though, but the sad set of his big eyes makes Sehun’s insides hurt.

All of the practices that week for their band are canceled, but Sehun wouldn’t have gone anyway. 

Then Saturday is on him again and for the first time in almost a year Sehun isn’t performing. Jongdae and Chanyeol are doing a half hour gig by themselves with only Chanyeol’s acoustic guitar as an instrument.

Baekhyun is working that night too, so Sehun is left alone in his apartment.

He orders a pizza and sits down in his living room while he eats, not even bothering to put on something to fill the dead silence around him. 

He’s halfway through the pizza when someone knocks on his door. Sehun just assumes that it’s either Minseok checking up on him (which he’s done often this week over the phone and he wouldn’t put it past him to just show up) or Baekhyun getting off of work early. 

But it’s not Baekhyun or Minseok on the other side of the door. 

Sehun has never seen Jongin look this bad before, and he’s soon Jongin at his worst. 

Jongin’s skin doesn’t have the same healthy look to it, his hair is an absolute mess (not in the good way), and his eyes look they haven’t closed once since they last saw each other. 

They both just stand there for a minute and look at each other in the eyes. Something aches in Sehun’s heart and he feels himself being pulled to Jongin by an invisible thread. It’s hard to change the center of your life.

“Can I come in?” Jongin asks timidly. He hasn’t seen him look so unsure of himself when it came to Sehun since they were in middle school and Jongin was asking him if he wanted to play football with him. He told Sehun later that he was scared of him because Sehun always looked so stoic and serious, but he put himself out there anyway.

Sehun shuffles a little and steps aside. “Uh, sure.”

Jongin walks in past him and Sehun closes the door behind him before he joins Jongin in the living room. 

They both sit down stiffly and look away from each other and a thick silence suffocates the room. Jongin starts tugging at his sleeves, a nervous habit, and bites at his plump lower lip.

“I’ve thought a lot about what you said this week.” Jongin starts.

The taller boy shifts uncomfortably and gives a small nod. His heart pounds painfully against his rib cage and he curls his hands up to try and keep himself together, but being reminded of the harsh stuff he said is like a blow to the face.

“And?” Sehun’s voice cracks, probably from lack of use.

The other looks up at him now, those brown eyes calling out to Sehun. Jongin lifts his hand and hesitates for a moment, but eventually ends up reaching out and grabbing Sehun’s bigger one. He laces their fingers together and squeezes. “I-I-” He clears his voice and tries again, “I owe you a huge apology.”

Sehun’s blood is pounding so hard he can hear it, but he remains silent and lets Jongin talk.

“I was always so wrapped up in myself to even notice how you felt, and for that I will never stop saying I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” Jongin stops as he tries to keep himself from crying. He takes one shallow breath in and then continues. 

“You’re my best friend Sehun and I should have realized how you felt. All the signs were there, I was just a huge idiot.” Jongin lets out a small sigh. “But now I know and I can’t bear the thought of losing you Sehun.” His hand wrapped in Sehun’s tighten.

Sehun is about to open his mouth and say something, but Jongin cuts him off. “I want to try, with you.”

Jongin’s cheeks heat up a little and he bites his lower lip again. Sehun thinks to chide him on it, knowing that if he keeps doing that he’ll cut himself, but he’s too shocked. 

Guilt floods him and he tries to pull his hand out of Jongin’s, but the tan boy holds on to him tightly. 

“Jongin I don’t want you to do this just because you pity me.” He bites out a little harsher than he meant to. Having Jongin with him just because he pities Sehun for his love would be worse than not having Jongin at all and he could never put his best friend through that.

“Sehun look at me.” 

When he didn’t move his head, Jongin reached out with his free hand and turned Sehun’s face towards him. He met his friend’s eyes with a small smile, the kind that turned Sehun’s insides into goo. “I wouldn’t say that I want to give us a shot if I didn’t mean it. I don’t want to lose you,” Even though he’s smiling, Jongin still has tears brimming in his eyes and he gets choked up for a moment, “But I would never do that unless I meant it. It would be unfair to you. I’m not saying my feelings are as strong.” 

His hand is still holding Sehun’s chin and his thumb rubs at the pale boy’s jawline softly. “I love you though, maybe not romantically, not yet, but I care about you more than anyone and I want to see if it’s possible.”

The look in those warm eyes is so sincere and loving that Sehun can’t help but melt under their gaze. He leans into Jongin’s touch and hums. There’s still the shock rolling through him and he can’t believe this is actually happening, but the rest of him is just so happy.

He knows that there’s a chance Jongin will never love him like he loves the sweet, naïve boy, but it’s still a chance he’s willing to take.

“Okay.” He returns the smile slowly.

Jongin’s smile morphs into a wide grin and he pulls both of his hands back. Sehun is disappointed about the lack of contact for only a moment before Jongin moves closer and hugs Sehun tightly. His face goes to its automatic spot in the tall boy’s neck and everything feels right in the world again.

“I missed you so much Sehunnie.” The tan boy mutters.

Sehun smiles and returns the hug happily. “I missed you too Nini.”

 

It’s not perfect. The first date is awkward and a little weird, leaving both boys feeling a little unsettled, but the second one is better. 

The first time Sehun kissed Jongin was on their third date when he got tired of waiting for the right moment. 

They went to get lunch at a cute little café and then spent the afternoon walking around a park, just talking and enjoying each other’s company. 

Jongin got tired after a while and they sat down on a bench next to a man-made pond with koi fish. He was fascinated by them, eyes big as he talked animatedly about their bright colors and how pretty they were. Sehun couldn’t stop himself from staring at Jongin’s mouth, his perfect plush lips moving and making him wonder how good they would feel against his own.

It’s impulsive when he leans forward and grabs Jongin’s face to bring it closer, cutting the boy off mid-sentence with a kiss. 

It’s gentle and brief, but both of them end up smiling like idiots and turning bright red before they continue on talking about koi fish to keep things from getting awkward.

About a month in during one of their Saturday performances they end up eyeing each other the entire performance. Jongin gives Sehun sexy smirks and licks his lips and Sehun returns the favor with coy grins and hooded eyes.

Jongdae nearly has a heart attack when he goes back to the dressing room to retrieve his wallet when he finds them making out fiercely, Jongin sitting on the counter with his back pressed up against the mirror and Sehun situated between his legs. The poor singer can’t even look at them the next time they have practice without scowling.

They have their first real fight as a couple two months later at Baekhyun’s birthday party at El Dorado. Kyungsoo is there as Junmyeon’s, the co-owner of the club, date and Jongin spends more time looking down and staring at his ex-boyfriend than having fun with Sehun.

When they go back to Sehun’s apartment after he’s pissed off. 

He slams the door shut behind them and doesn’t even look at Jongin and goes straight into his bedroom to get ready for bed.

Jongin follows him, clearly confused by the behavior. “Sehun, what’s wrong?”

But Sehun ignores him. He starts to tug his shirt off when hands stop him and force him to look down at his boyfriend. 

“Tell me what’s up.” The shorter demands.

“Fine, you want to know what’s bothering me?” Sehun tugs away and lets his shirt drop back down. His anger is boiling on the surface, but mostly he feels stupid. Of course Jongin isn’t over Kyungsoo yet, Sehun was a fool to think he was enough.

“Yes!” Jongin says exasperated, irritation starting to bleed into his expression.

“You spent the entire night watching Kyungsoo. The whole fucking night. You looked at him like a kicked puppy.” He starts out almost yelling, but by the end Sehun sounds defeated.

Jongin looks struck. “Am I not allowed to be a little upset? Just because I’m still sad about what happens doesn’t mean I’m still in love with him Sehun, but he really hurt me.”

“You didn’t just look a ‘little upset’ Jongin. You barely even heard a word I said to you and just kept fucking staring at him, like he was your center of gravity.” He huffs, arms crossing over his broad chest. 

Irritation flickers to anger as Jongin takes a step closer to Sehun and gets into his personal space. “He said some really hurtful stuff to me Sehun, stuff that left deep cuts. The fact that he still hasn’t tried to apologize for it hurts a lot and seeing him tonight made me think about all of that again, but don’t you dare call him my center of gravity.” He pokes Sehun in the chest hard and glares up at him with those gorgeous eyes. “That’s you dumb ass.”

Sehun stills wants to put up a fight and argue, but he’s a little warmed by that last comment. His arms reach out and tug Jongin against his chest and he looks the shorter boy dead in the eyes. “You’re not still in love with him?” He whispers, hot breath fanning over Jongin’s face.

His boyfriend leans into him and smiles a little. “No, I don’t love him.” And that’s enough.

The taller leans down to connect their lips and brushes their noses together. When their lips break apart, he leans their foreheads together. “Sorry Nini.”

Jongin lifts his lips up a little to press their mouths together again, this time deepening the kiss and humming happily with the feeling of their lips sliding together. He curls his arms around Sehun’s waist and fist his shirt in both hands. “I forgive you.”

They cuddle together in Sehun’s bed after, Jongin laying with his head resting on Sehun’s chest and their legs tangled together. It’s probably the best sleep either of them has had in their entire lives.

After that months fly by. For the most part everything is the same in most ways. They still stay up late playing videos and eating junk food and they still act like idiots together. The only difference is that when Sehun feels like kissing Jongin after he’s laughed too hard and his face is flushed and he finds the boy just so breathtaking, he can and Jongin will kiss him back with just as much passion.

Baekhyun is happier than ever with their relationship and always manages to slip in some very greasy jibes and jokes at them. He loves that he can take Sehun and Jongin with him and Chanyeol on double dates. 

Their bandmates are supportive, but they find the duo a little irritating sometimes. Like when they're in the middle of practice and Jongin will just stop lean over and kiss Sehun for no reason other than ‘I wanted to.’ It also makes the nights that they perform a little awkward, especially the nights where Jongin and Sehun literally can’t keep their hands off of each other the moment they get off stage.

It’s good though, better than good. Sehun falls more in love with Jongin, if that’s even possible. He waits patiently for Jongin to return his feelings and for once he’s not worried. He knows that Jongin cares about him, it’s apparent in all of the little things he does or the way he just stares at Sehun sometimes.

It’s one of their usual nights in (fried chicken and cheesy movies) when Jongin leans over to Sehun mid-movie and presses a kiss into his cheek, whispering softly, “I love you.”

Sehun can’t help but tackle Jongin on the couch and splay kisses all over his face. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading <3 Let me know what you think in the comments! <3


End file.
